


Inside Steven's heads

by Nigamiestmajeur_e



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Episode: s05e29-32 Change Your Mind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 14:32:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17789156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nigamiestmajeur_e/pseuds/Nigamiestmajeur_e
Summary: Steven. Me. My Other Me. We. I. Am a crystal gem.





	Inside Steven's heads

I am nothing.  
-  
I feel empty.  
-  
I don't exist.  
-  
I can't see anything on my belly.  
-  
I can't see anything with my eyes.  
-  
And then, he appears.  
\-   
I'm nothing without him. That's all I know now. That's all I see. That's all that matter. I need him. I NEED HIM.  
\-   
I'm nothing without him. He is all I know. He is all I am. I am nothing more. I am nothing less.  
-  
I feel so ashamed that I am left him. How could I have left him ? Why did I leave him ? Please come back. PLEASE COME BACK. I'M SORRY.   
\-   
There's nothing else that I see but him.  
-  
I just wanted to be sure. I let White Diamond remove my gem because I wanted to be sure.  
-  
There's nothing else that I am but him.  
-  
But now I know. Now I see. I see you. I see me. I blame myself. And I blame everyone.  
-  
They don't understand. They don't want to understand. But now I know.  
-  
It's just that everyone kept telling me that I was my mom. But I'm not my mom.   
\-   
I am pink. I am rose. But I am NOT Pink. But I am NOT Rose.  
-  
I should have known since the beginning. I shouldn't have let you down. I'M SORRY.  
-  
Stop asking me where she is.  
\-   
Stop asking, I'm begging you.  
\-   
I wanted to tell it since the beginning.  
-  
But nobody listened.  
-  
I wanted to scream.  
\-   
I'm going to scream.  
-  
SHE'S  
-  
GONE.  
-  
Now it's just you and me.  
-  
Now it's just me and you.  
-  
HELP.  
-  
I'm nothing without you.  
-  
I feel empty without you.  
-  
You're my strength. My half. Myself.  
-  
You're what I wanted to find. What I didn't lost.  
-  
You're not just part of me like the branch of a tree.   
-  
You are pages of the book of my life.   
-  
Without you, the story doesn't have any sense. I don't have any sense.  
-  
We will write our own story. I will write my own story.  
-  
I'M COMING BACK.  
-  
I'M COMING.  
-  
They attack.  
-  
I will protect me. I will protect you.  
-  
But now they're hurt.  
\-   
Since when do I need to remember to not hurt people ? Since when do I hurt people ?  
-  
I protect people.  
-  
That's why I have a shield.  
-  
I help people.  
-  
That's why I can heal.  
-  
With my spit, not with my tears.  
-  
Because I don't want to make people cry. I want to make people talk.  
-  
I don't want to fight, I just want to talk.  
-  
I don't want to lie, I just want to talk.  
-  
I'm not my mom. I never was. It was only you and me.  
-  
Just you and me.  
-  
She left. Cutting her Diamond for a whole new Gem.  
-  
My Gem.  
-  
Me and you.  
-  
With new facets. New sparkles.  
-  
With new ways to see life and death and love and birth and peace and war on the planet Earth, on the entire universe.  
-  
With new experiences, new adventures, new feelings, new challenges, new encounters, new everything...  
-  
All those great things I have done. All those great things we have done.  
-  
All those great things that you have done.  
-  
I should begin to do something that does right by you.  
-  
Not my mom.  
-  
It's not fair what I've been through because of my mom.  
-  
Well, my mom did something pretty amazing, though. She made you.  
-  
I'm special thanks to you.  
-  
I'm strong thanks to you.  
-  
I arrive.  
-  
You're here.  
-  
We're dancing.  
-  
Dancing like nobody else is watching.  
-  
Dancing on the top of my feet.  
-  
I know you.  
-  
You know me.  
-  
We were meant to be.  
-  
I could do about anything with you.  
-  
I'm strong.  
-  
Finally.  
-  
I know me.  
-  
I was Steven. I am Steven. I will be Steven.  
-  
I love you.  
\-   
I love me.


End file.
